Short moments in the life of the Joker
by Jokerina
Summary: I've taken a few sentences from the book Mr Nice and then I wrote a short scene to each of them. Enjoy R&R Rated T just in case.
1. Passports

Disclaimer: I don't own The Joker or any other Batman character.

Please R&R:D

"I was running out of passports, ones I could use."

Kerr. Mr Joseph Kerr. Mister Joe Kerr. Oh he loved that name. But it hade to replaced. He'd used it so many times that people knew it as well as The Joker. To get out of Gotham you need a passport, that's for sure. He had millions of names with wonderful puns. He could think of a new one right now. But he would just take a momen to say good bye to dear old Joe...


	2. My earliest memory

"My earliest memory is of throwing a cat into the deep ocean from the deck of a ship."

He slips the purple glove off of his hand and run his fingers across it. The used to be a scar here, but chemicals do wonders to the skin. But he remembers it, being there, looking horribly pale. Maybe it's still there but he's just so ghostly white now that it sort of melts. He don't really think so. How did he get it? Oh, that's right. That damn cat did it. It's ok, she's already payed for it.


	3. Kiss it

"He looked puzzled and put his hand in mine as if he expected me to kiss it."

I look down on his hand as I hold it. His fingers are curled, gently going around my hand. His skin is pale, not as pale as mine of course, but normal-skin pale. I slowly bring it closer and closer to my face and give him an intense stare. My lips flash into a grin just befor I bite down hard on his hand. I don't stop and I don't let him pull away until I can taste blood. A lot of it. I lick the blood off of my smiling lips as he cradles his hand. "Tut tut, Eddie-boy! Never be fooled by a fool!


	4. Fly

"I had never flown before, and I was excited through out the flight."

He must have hit a wall at some point. You don't get this good at soaring through the air all at once. Maybe when he'd just started, and he was totaly new at the grappling-hook-thing. But he is better now, I know that. So when he grabs a hold of me and says "Trust me." before jumping of a building I do. Though I hate him once we have out feet on the ground because I was just saved from an exploding building that I had timed. I was fine with going down with it today if only he had been in there too.


	5. Things to do

"There were things to do back home."

That's the only reason why, right? 'Right' says the monotone voice in my head. 'Keep telling your self that Joker.' He knew me too well. I press down the gas pedal just a little bit more. But it is! It's not what you think it is. 'Oh? And what do I think?' You think I'm worried, but I'm not. I don't do worried. 'You don't have to deny it 'Mistha J'. It's not like I can tell anyone. I get why you like Harley, Joker, she looks a lot like her.' My permanent grin turn into a deep frown. "Jeannie is dead, so shut up Jack." I say into the night as I hurry home.


	6. Media

"The media circus stopped as suddenly as it had begun."

"And we can finally announce, that once again, the Joker, is back in Arkham." He throws a cup-cake that he smuggled from the foodcourt onto the TV-screen. There were a few complains from the maniacs that had been watching. Poison Ivy among others. He ignores them. That was it. Now there won't be another word about him in the media until he escapes the next time. Will the bat forget him until then? Maybe just feel a streak of recognition when he hear my name? Damn, don't think like that, he tells himself. He knows that batman will never forget. He've done so many things. He damns the newsreporter for making him think like this. She will be the first to go next time._Hiyahahahahaha..!_


	7. Identity

"My lack of identity documents began to worry me."

"Harley?" I call. I needed to talk to her, a thought had suddenly struck me while I was looking through my records from Arkham. I usually liked to pull them out and laugh at the doctors pathetic attempts to figure me out. "Harley, were are you?" I could hear her shuffling around in the next room before she came through the door. "Yea, Puddin'? Wha' is it?" I eye her thoughtfully for a moment. My Harlequinn. "I was just curious, why do you call me Puddin'?" She looked scared for a split second and put her hands behind her back and straightened up. "I-I'm Sorry." Her gaze travels to the window a few feet away. She's probably thinking of the time I pushed her out of one when she called me that. "Woul-would you like it better if I called Mistha J?" I wave my arms around. "That's not what I meant. I don't mind! I was just wondering if you call me nicknames because you don't know my real name." Her eyes snap up from the floor. "Wha-What? Your real name?" I get up from my place at the floor and back her into a wall without touching her. "Don't you know my name Harl?" She shook her head slowly, mouth hanging open. "I don't want to die and not have anyone know who I am... Who I was if we're going to be picky." I turn away from her and walk over to the sofa were I lay down. I'm guessing all she can see is the top of my green head. I take a deep breath and then...

"It's Jack. Jack Napier" In the doorway Harleen seems to be shocked into a coma before she wispers quietly. "I love you Jack."

This one was a bit longer then the others. Odd.


End file.
